


A Walk In Your Home

by JrFireMageTink



Series: Creative Writing Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JrFireMageTink/pseuds/JrFireMageTink
Summary: I want you to imagine something for me. Close your eyes, and picture your childhood home. What do you see?





	A Walk In Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of five short stories I wrote for my creative writing class last year. This one is based off of a specific tumblr post that I am currently unable to find (as of writing this). If anyone finds it, please link it to me.

“I want you to imagine something for me. Close your eyes, and picture your childhood home. The earliest one that you can remember clearly. Picture yourself standing in your bedroom. Then, walk through each room of your house, looking around carefully.

“Once you are done, open your eyes. What did you see? Was the house empty, except for you? Did you see family and close friends there? Or did you see strangers or shadowy figures?

“Perhaps I should have mentioned that this was a test. A test of psychic abilities. If you saw no one, you have no psychic abilities and have nothing to worry about. If you saw friends and family, you have mild psychic powers, but nothing that would put you in danger.

“But if you saw shadows or strangers… you are in grave danger. For those were not figments of your imagination, no. When you walked through your house, you transported yourself back to your home, at least in spirit. The shadows and strangers were spirits that had resided peacefully there. Until now.

“They saw you there, on their plane of existence. Now that you know about them, they know about you. The spirits of the strangers may pass you up, but the shadows… they will not be happy you know of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short, I didn't have a whole lot of time to write this.


End file.
